mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Berryshine/Gallery/Seasons 6-7
Season six The Crystalling - Part 1 Ponies mingle outside the Castle of Friendship S6E1.png The Gift of the Maud Pie Pinkie Pie with confetti in her hoof S6E3.png Pinkie Pie blowing confetti out of her hoof S6E3.png Pinkie Pie looking toward Maud and Rarity S6E3.png On Your Marks Apple Bloom and ponies stomping on a tub of grapes S6E4.png Apple Bloom jumping excitedly S6E4.png Cherry Berry and Berryshine looks at Apple Bloom S6E4.png Audience of ponies S6E4.png Audience of ponies with blank stares S6E4.png Audience of ponies laughing at Apple Bloom S6E4.png Audience of ponies in shock S6E4.png Audience of ponies in silent surprise S6E4.png Audience of ponies cheering for Tender Taps S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png No Second Prances Ponies in Ponyville S6E6.png Starlight walking through Ponyville S6E6.png Starlight "the friendliest place in Equestria" S6E6.png Twilight approaches Trixie's stage area S6E6.png Trixie appears on the stage S6E6.png Trixie unenthusiastic "come one, come all" S6E6.png Trixie putting herself down on stage S6E6.png Audience muttering confused S6E6.png Trixie shrieking "it's a working title!" S6E6.png Trixie presents the pony-eating manticore S6E6.png Trixie "the Great and Powerful Trixie will be performing" S6E6.png Audience getting excited; Fluttershy covering her eyes S6E6.png Trixie jumping off the stage S6E6.png Starlight watches the show from the hill S6E6.png Starlight watching the Manticore Mouth Dive S6E6.png Starlight "what if Trixie really was using me" S6E6.png Audience waiting for Trixie's magic trick S6E6.png Trixie gets shot out of the cannon S6E6.png Audience in worried confusion S6E6.png Magic sparks inside the black box S6E6.png Trixie presents her great and powerful assistant S6E6.png Trixie presents Starlight to the crowd S6E6.png Starlight, Trixie, and manticore take a bow S6E6.png Newbie Dash Full crowd of pony spectators S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly toward the crowd S6E7.png Spectating ponies in shock S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a parabolic arc S6E7.png Rainbow Dash covered in cotton candy S6E7.png Pinkie Pie "that was amazing!" S6E7.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Ponies 'So busy making merry' S06E08.png Orange Swirl pours a cup of cider for Berryshine S6E8.png Berryshine drinking warm cider S6E8.png Stallions "As our mighty voices carry" S06E08.png Stallions singing their hearts out S6E8.png Ponies singing together S06E08.png The Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents standing in front of the town's water fountain S06E08.png Ponies partying and dancing together S6E8.png Ponies sing together in the Castle of Friendship S6E8.png Applejack's "Day" Off Applejack and Rarity walk through Ponyville S6E10.png Berryshine and Earth mare waiting impatiently S6E10.png Long line for the steam room S6E10.png Aloe notices long line of ponies S6E10.png The Cart Before the Ponies Derby racers start to assemble at starting line S6E14.png 28 Pranks Later Fluttershy "did she get you, too?" S6E15.png Twilight "who enjoys them and who doesn't" S6E15.png Ponyville ponies agreeing with Twilight S6E15.png Twilight and ponies looking worried at Pinkie S6E15.png Rainbow Dash flying to Sugarcube Corner S6E15.png Buckball Season Buckball banner of Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Snails S6E18.png Ponyville ponies cheer for Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Snails S6E18.png Lyra Heartstrings cheering and throwing confetti S6E18.png Pinkie and Fluttershy looking at their fans S6E18.png Ponies spectating as the score is tied S6E18.png Fluttershy "I don't know if we can win" S6E18.png Snails "you know what I would do?" S6E18.png Fluttershy catches Braeburn's goal shot S6E18.png Ponyville beats Appleloosa in buckball S6E18.png Ponyville spectators cheer; Appleloosa spectators sad S6E18.png The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png Gabby strikes baseball with her bat S6E19.png Gabby speeding off to first base S6E19.png Ponyville ponies holding up Gabby S6E19.png Ponyville ponies hold a parade for Gabby S6E19.png Gabby's very own cute-ceañera S6E19.png Gabby loves her cute-ceañera S6E19.png Gabby gratefully hugging the Crusaders S6E19.png To Where and Back Again - Part 1 Pinkie Changeling hopping through town S6E25.png Starlight Glimmer calls out to Pinkie Pie S6E25.png Season seven Celestial Advice Ponies gathered for Starlight and friends' ceremony S7E1.png Ponies and changelings in dining hall left side S7E1.png Ponies and changelings cheer for the heroes S7E1.png Trixie "save you from your imminent doom" S7E1.png Discord pops out of Trixie's hat S7E1.png Discord boops Trixie on the nose S7E1.png Changeling 1 "it was amazing!" S7E1.png Changeling 2 "no one's ever stood up to Chrysalis" S7E1.png Twilight watches Starlight from across the room S7E1.png Princess Celestia "watching your student shine" S7E1.png Thorax "it's a bit overwhelming" S7E1.png Discord returns to Twilight with Starlight S7E1.png Discord talking to Starlight S7E1.png Discord pushing Twilight toward Starlight S7E1.png Twilight nervous "of course you are" S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle picks up a cup of punch S7E1.png Twilight nervously sipping some punch S7E1.png Starlight understanding; Discord annoyed S7E1.png Trixie excited to have her picture taken S7E1.png Trixie begrudgingly lets Discord come along S7E1.png Starlight and Discord walk away from Twilight S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle sighing with relief S7E1.png Discord appears in Twilight's punch cup S7E1.png Discord returns to normal size in a purple suit S7E1.png Twilight pours her punch in a potted plant S7E1.png Discord vanishes away from Twilight again S7E1.png Twilight getting even more nervous S7E1.png Twilight gallops out of the party hall S7E1.png Spike picking up a muffin S7E1.png AJ, Rarity, and Fluttershy walk through Ponyville S7E1.png Main five ponies in Celestia's flashback S7E1.png Main ponies having fun in Celestia's flashback S7E1.png Princess Twilight addressing party guests S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "that's just not meant to be" S7E1.png Starlight "that all sounds wonderful" S7E1.png Starlight excuses herself from the party S7E1.png A Flurry of Emotions Ponies admiring art in the Ponyville Cafe S7E3.png Spearhead "who's to say it's not art?" S7E3.png Spearhead "it changed my world" S7E3.png Twilight, Spike, and Flurry enter the toy store S7E3.png Flurry Heart makes a mess of toys in the store S7E3.png Rock Solid Friendship Pinkie Pie races to the train station S7E4.png Parental Glideance Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png Ponies in the private seating box S7E7.png Scootaloo introduces Bow and Windy to her friends S7E7.png Windy Whistles excited to watch Rainbow perform S7E7.png Windy Whistles "we never bothered to come" S7E7.png Bow Hothoof "if Rainbow Dash isn't a Wonderbolt" S7E7.png Bow Hothoof "but now, she is!" S7E7.png Scootaloo recounting Rarity Investigates! S7E7.png Bow and Windy happy for Rainbow Dash S7E7.png Windy Whistles "what a gripping tale!" S7E7.png Bow Hothoof "you really know your Rainbow Dash history" S7E7.png Rainbow and Fleetfoot dive out of the sky S7E7.png Bow Hothoof's cheering attracts ponies' eyes S7E7.png Windy Whistles' cheering attracts ponies' eyes S7E7.png Ponies in private box back away from Bow and Windy S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Bow and Windy cheering more loudly than ever S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png A Royal Problem Princess Luna having trouble cutting the ribbon S7E10.png Princess Luna cuts the ribbon with her hoof S7E10.png Ponies stomp their hooves for Princess Luna S7E10.png The Perfect Pear Berryshine and Shoeshine pass in front of Apple Bloom S7E13.png Ponies gather in front of Grand Pear's jam stand S7E13.png Applejack "we're not here for that" S7E13.png Fame and Misfortune Castle of Friendship exterior at early afternoon S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle "can I help you?" S7E14.png Cherry Berry pointing at Pinkie Pie S7E14.png Pinkie Pie's fans laughing at her S7E14.png Pinkie Pie "giggly feedback is the best kind!" S7E14.png Pinkie Pie's fans laughing again S7E14.png Pinkie Pie hears her fans laugh yet again S7E14.png Pinkie Pie's fans laughing once more S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle "I guess I'll catch you later" S7E14.png Pinkie's fans not laughing at Twilight S7E14.png Twilight walks away from Pinkie in disappointment S7E14.png Pinkie Pie uncomfortable by the laughter S7E14.png Sassaflash "classic Pinkie!" S7E14.png Sassaflash "she's even funnier in real life!" S7E14.png Pinkie Pie yelling at Sassaflash S7E14.png Berryshine and Sassaflash looking at Pinkie S7E14.png Berryshine and Sassaflash laughing at Pinkie S7E14.png Rabid fan ponies at Twilight's castle door S7E14.png Ponies startled by Twilight's loud voice S7E14.png Triple Threat Berryshine carting flowers away S7E15.png Spike walking through Ponyville S7E15.png Spike walking with Lyra and Sweetie Drops S7E15.png Ponies cheering for Princess Ember and Thorax S7E15.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Berryshine approaching the flower stand S7E19.png Berryshine sees flowers that she likes S7E19.png Berryshine buying flowers from the flower trio S7E19.png Davenport addresses a crowd outside his store S7E19.png Berryshine offers double for Rarity's chaise S7E19.png Sprinkle Medley offers triple for Rarity's chaise S7E19.png Rarity being ignored again S7E19.png Stallion wearing Mr. Breezy's clothes S7E19.png Ponies attracted by Mr. Breezy's new advertising S7E19.png Ponies impressed by Mr. Breezy S7E19.png A Health of Information Long line of sick ponies at Meadowbrook's house S7E20.png Secrets and Pies Exterior shot of Sugarcube Corner S7E23.png Pinkie gives Rainbow a pie for her birth-iversary S7E23.png Rainbow Dash thanks Pinkie for birth-iversary pie S7E23.png Rainbow Dash pointing behind Pinkie Pie S7E23.png Rainbow Dash knocks pie out of Pinkie's hoof S7E23.png Rainbow Dash pretends to enjoy boysenberry pie S7E23.png Rainbow Dash "guess it was nothing" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie jumping with delight S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "so glad you enjoyed my pies!" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie hugging Rainbow Dash S7E23.png |index}}